prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
SHINING FLOWER
|image = End 1= |-| Arcade= |video-image = |Kanji = SHINING FLOWER |Romaji = SHINING FLOWER |Artist = Wa-Suta |Released = January 13, 2019 |Genre = J-Pop |Anime = Episode 40 - I Tried Staying at Sa-Rara's House! |Insert Singer = Wa-Suta |singalbum-image = File:Product_1030635.jpg |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Shani Muni Ikiru! / Bath Tub Aromatic (Single) |Tracklist = 1. Shani Muni Ikiru! 2. Bath Tub Aromatic 3. Do on Do ~Dance with Botchan~ 4. SHINING FLOWER 5. Shani Muni Ikiru! -inst- 6. Bath Tub Aromatic -inst- 7. Do on Do ~Dance with Botchan~ -inst- 8. SHINING FLOWER -inst-|Lyricist = Manaka Suzuki|Composer/Arranger = Kawasaki Tomozou}} SHINING FLOWER is the third ending of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is sung by Wa-Suta. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Sugoi ne, ohana san wa Tane wo tsuke umarekawari Sara ni kira kira mezashi Saki, chiri kurikaesu Ōkina egao sakasu ni wa (taiyō to mizu) Ippai namida no hiryō ga hitsuyō (sodatetemiyō) Omoidōri ni ikanai koto wo Deforuto ni shiyō ☆ Nē HAPPY HAPPY kimi e (OH!) Nē HAPPY HAPPY boku e YEAH! Kanpeki nanka ja, tsumannai hazu desho!? Sā KAGAYAKE minna (OH!) Sā KAGAYAKU asu e YEAH! Itsuka mankai na kimi Kyō no nanmon ga Ni byō de tokeru kamo!? SHINING FLOWER |-| Kanji= スゴイね、お花さんは 種をつけ生まれ変わり さらにキラキラ目指し 咲き、散り くりかえす おおきな笑顔咲かすには （太陽と水） いっぱい涙の肥料が必要 （育ててみよう） 思い通りにいかない事を デフォルトにしよう☆ ねぇ HAPPY HAPPY キミへ （OH！） ねぇ HAPPY HAPPY ボクへ YEAH！ 完璧なんかじゃ、つまんないはずでしょ！？ さぁ KAGAYAKE みんな （OH！） さぁ KAGAYAKU 明日へ YEAH！ いつか満開なキミ 今日ノ難問が 2秒で解けるかも！？ SHINING FLOWER |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Sugoi ne, ohana san wa Tane wo tsuke umarekawari Sara ni kira kira mezashi Saki, chiri kurikaesu (Hey!) Ōkina egao sakasu ni wa (taiyō to mizu) Ippai namida no hiryō ga hitsuyō (sodatetemiyō) Omoidōri ni ikanai koto wo Deforuto ni shiyō ☆ Nē HAPPY HAPPY kimi e (OH!) Nē HAPPY HAPPY boku e YEAH! Kanpeki nanka ja, tsumannai hazu desho!? Sā KAGAYAKE minna (OH!) Sā KAGAYAKU asu e YEAH! Itsuka mankai na kimi Kyō no nanmon ga Ni byō de tokeru kamo!? SHINING FLOWER Fushigi ne, dare mo ga mina Onaji jikū de iki shitete Pāfekuto ano hito mo Namida wo kurikaesu (Hey!) "Arigatō" ja tarinai kara (seīppai ni) Mainasu ion wo hōshutsu shiyō (motto motto) Ganbaru kimi no egao no tane ni O mizu wo ageyō ☆ Nē SUKI SUKI kimi wo (OH!) Nē SUKI SUKI? boku wo YEAH! Machigai darake no sekai dakara Lucky! Sā TANOSHIME ima wo (OH!) Sā TANOSHIMU mirai YEAH! 'Sachi' dake no tengoku ni "Seichō" no moji wa Sonzai shinai desho!? SHINING FLOWER Ne! Nē! Ne! Ne!? Ne! Nē! Ne! Ne!? Nya! Nyā! Shine! (Hey!) Chīsana yume wo nanko ka wa Kanaete kanaetekita kedo Kekkyoku sono saki Mata yume ga dekiteita ndesu Tabun saidai no Yume kanattatte Kurikaeshiteku no? Iya, sō janakucha, ningen wa! Ōkina egao sakasu ni wa Ippai namida no hiryō ga hitsuyō Omoidōri ni ikanai koto wo Deforuto ni shiyō ☆ Zutto... Nē SUKI SUKI kimi e (OH!) Nē DAI SUKI kimi e YEAH! Kanpeki nanka wa bokura motometenai Sā KAGAYAKE minna e (OH!) Sā KAGAYAKO asu e YEAH! Itsuka mankai na kimi Kyō no nanmon ga Ni byō de tokeru kamo!? SHINING FLOWER |-| Kanji= スゴイね、お花さんは 種をつけ生まれ変わり さらにキラキラ目指し 咲き、散り　くりかえす (Hey！) おおきな笑顔咲かすには (太陽と水) いっぱい涙の肥料が必要 (育ててみよう) 思い通りにいかない事を デフォルトにしよう☆ ねぇ HAPPY HAPPY　キミへ (OH！) ねぇ HAPPY HAPPY　ボクへ YEAH！ 完璧なんかじゃ、つまんないはずでしょ！？ さぁ KAGAYAKE　みんな (OH！) さぁ KAGAYAKU　明日へ YEAH！ いつか満開なキミ 今日の難問が 2秒で解けるかも！？ SHINING FLOWER フシギね、誰もがみな 同じ時空で息してて パーフェクトあの人も 涙をくりかえす (Hey！) 「ありがとう」じゃ足りないから (精一杯に) マイナスイオンを放出しよう (もっともっと) 頑張るキミの　笑顔の種に お水をあげよう☆ ねぇ SUKI SUKI　キミを (OH！) ねぇ SUKI SUKI？　ボクを YEAH！ 間違いだらけの世界だからLucky！ さぁ TANOSHIME　今を(OH！) さぁ TANOSHIMU　未来 YEAH！ '幸'だけの天国に 「成長」の文字は 存在しないでしょ！？ SHINING FLOWER ねっ！ ねぇ！ ネッ！ ね！？ ねっ！ ねぇ！ ネッ！ ね！？ にゃっ！　にゃぁ！　Shine！ (Hey！) 小さな夢をなんこかは 叶えて叶えて来たけど 結局その先 また夢ができていたんです たぶん最大の 夢叶ったって 繰り返してくの？ いや、そうじゃなくちゃ、人間は！ おおきな笑顔咲かすには いっぱい涙の肥料が必要 思い通りにいかない事を デフォルトにしよう☆ ずっと… ねぇ SUKI SUKI　キミへ (OH！) ねぇ DAI SUKI　キミへ YEAH！ 完璧なんかは僕ら求めてない さぁ KAGAYAKE　みんな (OH！) さぁ KAGAYAKO　明日へ YEAH！ いつか満開なキミ 今日の難問が 2秒で解けるかも！？ SHINING FLOWER |-| English= Audio Gallery See SHINING FLOWER/Image Gallery and SHINING FLOWER/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Songs Category:Songs by Wa-suta Category:Season 1